Sun Jian 孫堅
Sun Jian was born the son of a merchant however after some early military success he was promoted to a post of some importance. He played an active role in the Yellow Turban Campaign where he once again excelled and was promoted to the rank of Marquis. When a campaign was called against the warlord Dong Zhou Sun Jian joined the powerful Yuan Shu and was one of the few military officers to score a success against Dong’s forces. After the coalition went their separate ways Sun Jian stayed as a subordinate of Yuan Shu’s and died in a campaign against the Governor Liu Biao. He left behind a wife (Lady Wu), four sons (sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Yi, and Sun Kuang) a legitimate daughter (Lady Sun) and one illegitimate daughter (Lady Sun-better known as Sun Ren). According to legend he is a descendant of the legendary Sun Tzu, author of ‘The art of War’. Sun Jian was born approximately 155AD in the county of Fuchun in Wu commandery in Yang province. Supposedly when his mother was pregnant, she dreamed that her intestines came out of her and wound up at the Chang Gate of Wu. She was unsure if this was a good sign or not. While it is yet to be proven that his father was a merchant there is folklore to support the theory. Such as the saying ‘Sun Zhong offers melons’ (Sun Zhong being his father). Whether it is true or not is unimportant as he still secured a job as a minor official ‘li’ at the age of 15 or 16. Sun Jian first came to attention of the higher powers when as a young lad accompanying his father on what was presumably a trading trip he came across the pirate Hu Yu. He took up his sword and ran at the pirates pretending to give orders to an imaginary unit. The pirates scattered and Sun Jian took back the stolen goods. Before he had attacked the pirates his father had said “This is nothing to do with you.” After this he was promoted to temporary Commandant. In 171AD a rebellion broke out in Kuai Ji lead by Xu Chang and his son. Sun Jian was given the rank of Major and was ordered to wipe out the rebels. He was highly successful catching the eye of Imperial Protector of Yang, Zhang Min who recommended him to the court. This led to his promotion to the rank of Assistant of Yandu County in Guangling Province. Sun Jian continued to serve as Assistant in three different counties, first in Yandu, then at Xuyi and later at Xiapi. During this time (we think at 19) he married the Lady Wu. Lady Wu came from a highly respected clan and at first her family opposed the marriage. Both her parents were dead so the important figure was her brother Wu Jing. However she managed to persuade him that Jian had a lot of potential. Finally they got married and Wu Jing later served Sun Jian. Category:Characters